Dragonball SS (Saiyan Survival)
by EmmaCRB
Summary: THIS IS A VERY OLD STORY FROM 2004 when I was 15 (I'm 24 now) so it might be a bit shit lol. I've decided NOT to edit it or correct it in any way and typed it up word for word. It's basically about what happens during the 100 years Goku is with Shenron (atleast, I was under the impression that the bits with Goku Jr & Grandma Pan were 100 years later!)
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball SS- what happens during the 100 years that Goku is off with Shenron 25-26 July 2004

episode 1: Is Goku really gone?

(It is the evening on the day that Goku left with Shenron. Pan is sitting on the floor of her room sadly looking at pictures of Goku knowing that he's gone. Videl arrives at the door.)  
Videl: I have a surprise for you, Pan.  
(Pan is a little more cheered up. She turns to look at her mum.)  
Pan: What is it?  
Videl: Come down and you'll see.  
(So Videl and Pan walk downstairs and there at the door is Bulla with a suitcase in each hand.)  
Bulla: I've come to stay the night.  
Pan: (happily) Bulla!  
(Pan goes in to her arms.)  
Bulla: Help me with these suitcases will you?  
Pan: Sure.  
(She takes one and the girls go upstairs. Later, after Bulla has unpacked...Bulla is sitting on the bed whilst Pan is sitting on the floor.)  
Bulla: We're going to have so much fun!  
(She sees Pan looking away sadly.)  
Bulla: What's wrong?  
Pan: Grampa.  
Bulla: Which one? Grampa Hercule? Yeah, he is kinda weird.  
Pan: No, Bulla. Grampa Goku. He's gone.  
Bulla: (confused) Gone? What do you mean?  
Pan: He's gone off with Shenron and he's never coming back.  
Bulla: But your Grandma Chichi said he would be home in time for dinner.  
Pan: She's wrong.  
Videl: (calling) Dinner time, girls!  
Bulla: (getting up) Oh, boy! (suddenly worried) Wait. We're not going to have those wart toads again, are we?  
Pan: No. We're having one of my favourites.  
Bulla: Let me guess. Centipede soup.  
Pan: No! Mixed chicken and rice.  
Bulla: Oh, that sounds nice.  
Pan: It sure is.  
Bulla: Who's going to be at the table?  
Videl: (calling) Girls, did you hear?  
Pan: (calling back) Yes, mom, we're coming. (To Bulla) It'll be my mom, my dad and Grampa Hercule.  
Bulla: OK. Cool.  
(Pan and Bulla go down for dinner. Videl serves up the dinner and sits down. Gohan & Hercule are there too.)  
Videl: So what've you girls been doing during the past 15 minutes?  
Pan: Bulla unpacked her stuff...and we had a little chat about Grampa Goku. Is he ever coming back?  
Videl: Ofcourse he will.  
Pan: I hope you're right.  
Bulla: So what d'you wanna do after dinner?  
Pan: I don't know.  
Bulla: You got any movies we can watch?  
Pan: Sure.  
Bulla: What ones?  
Pan: Well, I got Love Actually.  
Bulla: Cool! I love that movie!  
Pan: Me too!  
(Videl smiles.)  
Videl: I have some popcorn you girls can share.  
Pan: Thanks mom! I love popcorn!  
Bulla: Me too!  
(Pan and Bulla put down their forks.)  
Pan: (getting up) We've finished, mom.  
Gohan: Enjoy your movie.  
Pan: Thanks, Dad.  
(Pan and Bulla take their plates over to the sink and rush upstairs.)  
Videl: (lovingly) She's growing up so fast. Why in just one year, (well actually less than that), she'll be on the road driving.  
Gohan: Are you sure she's not already?  
Videl: (laughs) Oh, Gohan.  
(Back in Pan's room...Pan is pondering.)  
Bulla: Pan...what are you thinking?  
(Pan puts her hands on Bulla's shoulders.)  
Pan: Grampa Goku's never coming back, right?  
Bulla: Er...  
Pan: Right?  
Bulla: OK...  
Pan: and there's no more dragonballs, right?  
Bulla: Aren't there?  
Pan: No. And we and the other saiyans are the Earth's only hope, right?  
Bulla: I guess...  
Pan: Right. So it's up to us.  
Bulla: You mean, I'm gonna be a hero?  
Pan: Sure.  
Bulla: Gee, I don't know. I've never saved the Earth before.  
(Pan's mobile phone rings. She answers it.)  
Pan: Hello.  
Chichi: Hi, how's my favourite granddaughter?  
Pan: Hi Grandma. I'm fine. (Pan doesn't want to mention about Goku disappearing.)  
Chichi: (disappointed) Your Grandfather didn't come home for dinner.  
Pan: Didn't he? What a shame.  
Chichi: (annoyed) He always disappears without discussing it first.  
Pan: (comfortingly) I know.  
Chichi: It really annoys me. He's only been back for a year after leaving with Uub for 10 years! That's especially bad when he has a 15 year old granddaughter and he hasn't even been here half her life!  
Pan: Tell me about it.  
(Bulla wonders what is being said. Chichi sighs a huge sigh of relief.) (A/N: I don't think I knew what sigh of relief meant lol)  
Chichi: (weakly) Would you like to speak to your Uncle Goten?  
Pan: Sure. Why not?  
Chichi: (calling) Goten, Pan wants to speak to you.  
Goten: OK, mom.  
(Goten sprints over and Chichi passes him the phone.)  
Goten: Hello.  
Pan: Hey, Uncle Goten. How was dinner?  
Goten: Fine. How about yours?  
Pan: Pretty good. We had chicken and rice. (a bit secretive) Goten, you do know Goku's gone for a long time,  
don't you?  
Goten: Yeah, but I haven't said anything to mom.  
Chichi: (butting in) Haven't said what to me?  
(Goten looks worried.)  
Goten: (to Pan) I have to go. I suddenly feel very wet.  
(Pan hadn't heard Chichi's voice. She thinks Goten means the toilet.) (A/N: I don't know wtf that was all about lol, I think I meant his face felt wet because of a sweatdrop lol but Pan thinks he wet himself lol)  
Pan: (embarrased) Thanks for letting me in on that!  
Goten: OK. Bye.  
(Pan puts down her phone and sighs irritably.)  
Bulla: (excitedly) Letting you in on what?  
Pan: (feebily) Uncle Goten wet his pants.  
(Bulla sees the funny side.)  
Bulla: But he's 28 years old!  
Pan: I know.  
(Pan reminds herself of Goku being gone and sadly looks out the window. She notices through the night a beautiful pink car.)  
Pan: (excitedly) Oh wow! You have a new car!  
Bulla: I was wondering when you'd notice. Come on, would you like me to take you for a ride?  
Pan: Oh, yes please!  
Bulla: Come on.  
(They rush downstairs and open the front door.)  
Pan: (calling to Videl) Bulla's just taking me for a ride in her new car.  
(They go outside and shut the door behind them.)  
Pan: (admiring the car) It's beautiful.  
(Pan and Bulla climb in. Bulla puts the keys in and turns them to start the engine. She grabs hold of the steering wheel and starts to drive up the road. She starts a conversation.)  
Bulla: You know, my Dad is a super saiyan 4 now.  
Pan: Yeah, I saw him in battle. He fused with Goku.  
Bulla: what does that mean?  
Pan: Grampa and Vegeta fused into one warrior.  
Bulla: Really?  
(Pan nods)  
Bulla: Cool! Uh, and you know how strong a super saiyan 4 is! I'm not even a super saiyan 1!  
Pan: You could be.  
(Bulla looks at Pan thoughtfully.)  
Bulla: (thoughtfully) You know...I guess I could! I also heard that there's a super saiyan 5. Is that true?  
Pan: I think so.  
Bulla: Are you a super saiyan, Pan?  
Pan: (thoughtfully) No. I'm not. Bulla, we need you honey.  
Bulla: What for?  
Pan: With no dragonballs, no Goku, the Earth is not safe.  
Bulla: Why not?  
Pan: In future battles it won't be. We're gonna have to train really hard, the six of us.  
Bulla: The six of us?  
Pan: Me, you, your dad, my dad, Trunks and Uncle Goten.  
Bulla: Why do I have to?  
Pan: Because you're a saiyan, too. You have the potential to become a great warrior like your father.  
Bulla: Well, OK. I'll ask my Dad for training.  
Break- End of the first half (That night Bulla and Pan are sat infront of Love Actually eating popcorn laughing. Videl puts her head round the door and sees something quite porn.)  
Videl: Oh my goodness! Pan, what rating is this movie?  
Pan: (turning her head) It's a 15.  
Videl: (not sure whether to believe her) Are you sure?  
Bulla: (assuring her) She's telling the truth, Aunt Videl.  
Videl: Well OK.  
(Videl leaves.)  
Pan: Mothers today, huh, Bulla?  
Bulla: Tell me about it.  
(Bulla's phone rings.)  
Bulla:Can you just pause it for a sec?  
Pan: sure.  
(Pan pauses the movie. Bulla answers her phone.)  
Bulla: Hello.  
Bulma: Hi, honey. Did you get to Pan's OK?  
Bulla: Hi mom. Yeah I did.  
Bulma: So what are you doing right now?  
Bulla: We're watching Love Actually.  
Bulma: Oh really? That movie's great.  
Bulla: Sure is. Earlier I took Pan for a spin in my new car.  
Bulma: Really? That sounded like fun.  
Bulla: It was.  
Bulma: Well have fun honey. Would you like to speak to your father?  
Bulla: Oh, yes please!  
Bulma: (calling) Vegeta!  
Vegeta: (a bit disturbed) What?  
Bulma: Bulla wants to speak to you.  
Vegeta: (irritably) OK.  
(Vegeta comes over and Bulma passes him the phone.)  
Vegeta: Hello.  
Bulla: Hi, Daddy!  
Vegeta: Hello Bulla.  
Bulla: I'm round Pan's. I took her in my new car. And Daddy, do you think you could train me?  
Vegeta: (very pleased, not quite sure whether to believe her) Really?  
Bulla: Yeah, sure.  
Vegeta: I'd be happy to.  
Bulla: Thanks, Daddy. And Daddy, is Trunks there?  
Vegeta: (disappointed) Trunks, Trunks get your karkus here!  
Bulma: Vegeta!  
(Trunks comes.)  
Trunks: Yes, father.  
Vegeta: (grumpily) Your sister wants to speak to you. Make it quick.  
(Vegeta passes Trunks the phone and looks away angrily.)  
Trunks: Hello.  
Bulla: Hi, Trunks.  
Trunks: Oh. Hello, Bulla. Are you having fun at Pan's?  
Bulla: Yeah. We're watching Love Actually and I took Pan out in my new car. I'd better go, now. Pan's been waiting long enough. Bye.  
Trunks: Bye Bulla.  
(Bulla hangs up.)  
Pan: Finally.  
Bulla: OK. You can put it back on, now.  
(Later that night. Pan is lying in bed and Bulla is on a matress on the floor. The two girls are laughing.)  
Bulla: That part was SO funny!  
Pan: (laughing) Yeah.  
(Then she looks sad.)  
Bulla: You're worried about Goku again, aren't you?  
Pan: (sadly) Yeah. I'm gonna miss not having him around.  
(Pan looks out the window in dismay and a tear forms in her eye. The next day...Bulla has her suitcases at the door. Videl and Pan are at the door too saying goodbye.)  
Videl: Goodbye Bulla. Thanks for coming over.  
Bulla: Thank YOU for having me to stay.  
Videl: It was my pleasure.  
(Pan still looks sad about Goku.)  
Bulla: Bye Pan!  
Pan: (sadly) Bye, Bulla.  
Videl: See you some other time.  
Bulla: You got it.(Bulla walks over to her car.)  
Bulla: Bye.  
Videl and Pan: Bye.  
(Bulla starts her car and drives off. Videl shuts the door. Meanwhile, Chichi is in fits of tears and Goten is trying to comfort her.)  
Goten: Don't worry, mom. I'm sure Dad'll be back.  
Chichi: (sobbing) No! He's never coming back! After he's gone off with that dragon he'll stay with it forever!  
He's gone! He's gone!  
(She pounds her fists into the chair.)  
Chichi: (still crying hard) He always leaves me! I want him back! I want him back! I want him back!  
(Chichi cries harder. Krillin walks up to his house and knocks on the door. Android 18 goes over to open it.  
Her face lights up when she sees her husband.)  
Android 18: (really glad) KRILLIN!  
(She flings her arms round him. Marron hears the commotion and comes to see. )  
Marron: Daddy!  
Krillin: Marron!  
(Marron comes in to join in with the hug.)  
Marron: Oh Daddy, I thought you were dead!  
Krillin: I was. Until Goku used the dragonballs to bring me back to life. Now the dragonballs are gone. Bad news about Goku, too. He came to say goodbye and then he just disappeared. I think he went off with Shenron.  
Marron: Is he gone for good, Daddy?  
Krillin: I don't know honey.  
Android 18: It's good to have you back, Krillin.  
Krillin: I'm glad too. Any place, wherever in the world or outside that has my wife and 24 year old daughter is the place for me. (A/N: I think I made a mistake here. I didn't realise at the time that Krillin lives in Kame House where Goku met him the day before, meaning his family would probably already know that he's been brought back to life.)  
(Android 18 and Marron cuddle him more. Now we are flicked to a scene with Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien and Chaozu. Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu are somewhere in the wastelands training. Master Roshi is watching them.)  
Oolong: Hey, the fight's over. What happened to Goku?  
Master Roshi: He came to say goodbye to Krillin and myself and then he just seemed to vanish into thin air.  
Yamcha: I saw Shenron up in the sky yesterday going somewhere.  
(Puar nods.)  
Puar: I saw it too.  
Tien and Chaozu: So did we.  
Yamcha: No kidding. So you don't suppose Goku was with him, do you?  
Oolong: That's stupid.  
Puar: Master Roshi told me that he thinks Pan sneaked on the trip. Maybe she knows.  
Yamcha: That's not a bad idea, Puar and I just happen to have my mobile on me.  
(Yamcha dials Pan's mobile number. Pan answers it.)  
Pan: Hello.  
Yamcha: Hi, this is Yamcha. Do you happen to know what happened to Goku after your fight?  
Pan: (a bit touchy) Yeah. He went off with Shenron and he's never coming back. Are you satisfied now?  
(She hangs up. Yamcha switches off his phone.)  
Yamcha: Wol! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!  
Puar: (concerned to know) What did she say, Yamcha?  
Yamcha: He's gone off with Shenron and he's never coming back, so miss attitude says.  
Oolong: (getting in a panic) What do you mean he's never coming back! Goku!  
(Puar starts to cry too. )  
Tien: I can't believe it...Goku.  
Oolong: I met him when I was just a 9 year old kid. And then he has to go 47 years later! (to Yamcha) Are you sure he's never coming back? (A/N: 9 years old in pig years when they met? He didn't act like a little kid & already had a deep voice in the dub I saw)  
Yamcha: Well, that's what Pan said. Miss attitude.  
Puar: Don't blame it all on her, Yamcha. I mean Goku WAS her grandfather. She must have it pretty hard.  
Yamcha: (agreeing) Yeah. I guess you're right.  
Oolong: (still carried away) Forget her! I'm never gonna see Goku again!  
Master Roshi: Now, now Oolong. Goodbyes aren't forever. You'll see Goku again, I promise.  
(Meanwhile in Hades, Piccolo is sitting on a rock, thinking.)  
Piccolo: Goku left so unexpectedly. It's almost like he vanished into thin air. But I didn't sense any instant translocation.  
(Piccolo looks in horror)  
Piccolo: And I don't sense him anymore! (then he concentrates) I sense his spirit entwined within that of another. Someone like...Shenron! And I sense the dragonballs within him. Unless...  
(Piccolo looks up.)  
Piccolo: King Yemma. Did Goku sign in yesterday?  
(King Yemma looks through his book of records.)  
King Yemma: Hmmm...No, it doesn't look like it.  
Piccolo: Do you know where he is?  
(King Yemma concentrates to sense something.)  
King Yemma: Yes. Apparently, he's merged with Shenron and the dragonballs. But he probably won't be gone forever. He'll probably pay his friends a visit and I sense that Goku is going to live for a long time. He'll probably spend the rest of his time with Shenron. He probably won't die for centuries to come.  
Piccolo: OK. Thanks for your help.  
(Pan is sat on the floor, still sad. Videl puts her head round the door.)  
Videl: Pan, I have a surprise for you.  
(Gill comes from behind Videl's shoulder.)  
Pan: Gill!  
(Gill goes into Pan's arms.)  
Gill: Pan! Gi-Gi-Gi- Is Goku gone?  
Pan: Yeah. But me and Trunks will look after you.  
(Gill starts to try to eat Pan's mobile sticking out of her pocket.)  
Pan: Hey, wol! Don't eat that!  
(Pan gets it off of him. She looks angry.)  
Pan: (feebly) Some things never change, do they Gill?  
(Gill's head droops. Pan still gives him the cold shoulder. Then her attitude changes.)  
Pan: (hopelessly but friendlily) Ah, Gill.  
(She hugs him and begins to cry happily.)  
(Bulla comes in the door of her house.)  
Bulla: I'm home!  
Bulma: (walking over) Hello, dear. You drove back here OK, didn't you?  
Bulla: I'm 16 years old, mom. I know how to drive a car.  
Bulma: (stressfully) OK. I was only checking.  
(Vegeta comes to the door.)  
Vegeta: So how about that training?  
Bulla: Maybe later, Dad.  
Vegeta: (getting aggressive) You're going to train NOW!  
Bulla: I said maybe later.  
(Vegeta gets hold of her.)  
Vegeta: I said NOW! The Earth depends on you! With no Goku or the dragonballs the Earth is not safe!  
Bulla: OK, OK, I'll train now.  
(Trunks comes in.)  
Trunks: What's going on?  
Bulla and Vegeta: Nothing!  
(Chichi is still crying. Pan looks out the window.)  
Pan: Grampa.  
Chichi: GOKU!  
Narrator: With Goku gone, Pan and Chichi are upset and worry is to come with the dragonballs gone on top.  
But is Goku really gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball SS 27 July- 04 August 2004

episode 2

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball SS, Bulla stayed the night round Pan's whilst Pan remained sad thinking Goku was never coming home. She knew it was up to her and the rest of the saiyans. Meanwhile Chichi had found out that Goku was gone for a long time and was in fits of tears. Just then Krillin arrives to greet Android 18 and Marron and tells them all he knows about Goku and the dragonballs. Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chaozu and Master Roshi find out from Pan that Goku's gone off with Shenron and he's never coming back, but Master Roshi informs everyone that goodbyes aren't forever. Then Piccolo finds out from King Yemma that Goku has merged with Shenron and the dragonballs. Bulla arrives home and asks Vegeta for training. But what does all this add up to? Find out today on Dragonball SS.

(Pan, Chichi, Goten, Gohan and Videl are guests at Bulma's house. Bulma and Chichi are sitting at the table drinking coffee. Bulma is trying to cheer up Chichi.)  
Bulma: Cheer up, Chichi. Goku wouldn't just leave and never come back.  
(Chichi still looks sad.)  
Bulma: Relax and drink your coffee before it gets cold.  
Chichi: Thanks Bulma.  
(Chichi drinks her coffee. Pan and Bulla are on the floor watching soaps on the TV. Vegeta is perched on the sofa. He turns it off.)  
Pan: Hey!  
Bulla: Daddy!  
Pan: Yeah! What gives!  
Vegeta: (grumpily) I am not watching that.  
Pan: Too bad, spike.  
(Pan turns it back on. Vegeta grumbles.)  
Bulla: (to Pan) Good comeback.  
Pan: Thanks.  
(Vegeta is still grumbling.)  
Bulma: Oh, Vegeta. They don't turn off the TV when you're watching something.  
Vegeta: (still grumpily) Well, they wouldn't. I have something important to watch rather than rubbish.  
Pan: (angrily) Soaps are not rubbish, bob! (A/N: I used to think "bub" was "bob" lol)  
Bulla: (agreeing) Yeah, some of them have a pretty good plot.  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) If that's true then call me crazy.  
Pan: Vegeta. You are crazy.  
(Vegeta is loosing control. Videl, who is in the corner with Gohan leaning against the wall is not happy.)  
Videl: Pan! You should know better than to make Vegeta angry! You know he has difficulty controlling his temper!  
(This makes Vegeta even crosser. He storms out the room slamming the door behind him. Pan and Bulla scream and move out the way when a piece of the ceiling falls down. Now Bulma is angry. She gets up and slams down her mug making some of it splash up in the air.)  
Bulma: (angrily) That's it! Vegeta has crossed the line!  
Pan: You can say that again.  
Bulma: (still angry) I am going to march right out there and get him- (she changes to a sweet gentle tone) to apologise to these innocent little girls.  
(She goes out the room.)  
Bulma: VEGETA! Get here now!  
(Vegeta walks away.)  
Bulma: Oh, you get here Mr, or they'll be no dinner tonight!  
(Vegeta grumpily walks over to her.)  
Bulma: I believe you owe those girls an apology.  
Vegeta: Forget it.  
Bulma: Vegeta!  
Vegeta: ALL RIGHT!  
(Vegeta stroppily walks in with Bulma behind.)  
Vegeta: (grouchily) Sorry.  
Bulma: Say it like you mean it!  
Vegeta: SORRY!  
(He storms out the room again.)  
Pan: Man. Vegeta really does have issues.  
Bulla: That's Dad.  
(Bulma sighs helplessly. She begins to walk out the room. Trunks and Goten are on the sofa.)  
Trunks: Where are you going, mother?  
Bulma: To do some research.  
(Bulma goes out the room. Down in her lab, using her microscope and detectors detects that an almost infinite force will hit Earth in 3 years. She screams. Everyone hears and rushes down to see what's wrong including Vegeta.)  
Vegeta: (seriously) What is it?  
Bulma: (frightened) My scanners- have detected- that- an almost- infinite force- will hit Earth- in 3 years!  
(Everyone gasps.)  
Pan: Oh no! We're gonna have to train really hard if we wanna rid the world of that force!  
Videl: (angrily) What are you talking about, Pan?  
Chichi: (also angry) If you think you're helping in that battle, you've got another think coming!  
Vegeta: (seriously) Videl, Chichi. She's a 15 year old saiyan. Goten and Trunks handled Majin Buu when they were twice as young as her! Don't forget that in 3 years Pan will be 18!  
She's already reunited the black star dragonballs with Goku and Trunks, even helped in ridding the world of the evil Baby, single handedly defeated some of Goku's old foes and defeated four of the evil shenron nemesis' with Goku! By not allowing her to seek her destiny you're robbing her of her pride!  
Pan: You read me like a book. Thanks Vegeta! No one's ever stuck up for me before! I'm sorry I watched soaps and called you spike and said you're crazy. You're a very wise old man.  
(Vegeta looks pleased with himself.)  
Gohan: I think Vegeta's right. We're all going to have to pull in together as a team.  
Vegeta: (pleased) By the time that force arrives, I will already be a super saiyan 5.  
Bulla: So there is a super saiyan 5! Daddy, do you think I could become a super saiyan?  
Vegeta: There'd be nothing you couldn't do if you set your mind on it.  
Pan: That goes for me too, right?  
Goten: No.  
(Pan looks at him angrily.)  
Pan: May I remind you who saved your karkus on more than one occasion?  
Videl: Pan!  
Pan: But it's true. I collected the black star dragonballs, rid the world of the evil Baby, rid the world of the creatures from Hades and Super 17 and rid the world of all 7 shenrons.  
Goten: Actually all that stuff was mainly achieved by Goku.  
Pan: Oh yeah?  
Bulma: (annoyed with all the talk) All that matters now is that you saiyans train and hard for the next 3 years.  
(A little later that day...all saiyans have gone to the spirit and time training room. Pan and Bulla have never been there before and are fascinated.)  
Pan: Wow! What is this place?  
Vegeta: The spirit and time training room. An hour in here is equivalent to a year on Earth.  
Pan: Wow, this is some place.  
Gohan: (getting down to business) OK, you guys. Let's split up into training pairs. I'll go with Pan.  
Vegeta: Then I'd better go with Bulla.  
Goten: I'll go with Trunks.  
Gohan: Right. Let's get started.  
(They set up into their groups around the room.)  
Bulla: So what do we do, Daddy?  
Vegeta: We're gonna go head to head.  
Bulla: (shocked) Against you?!  
Vegeta: I won't turn a super saiyan just yet. If I unleash my full power I would waste yours and you would become tired before we've hardly started.  
(In another corner...)  
Gohan: OK, Pan. I don't know how strong you really are, so Bulma's given me a power level scale device.  
(He puts it over his eye.)  
Gohan: OK, Pan, power up.  
(Pan powers up.)  
Pan: Aaah...  
Gohan: 35,000,000! You really are as amazing as you said you were! OK. I'm gonna fight you at super saiyan 2. Don't go easy on me and remember to block my attacks and unleash energy waves.  
(In another corner Goten and Trunks are getting ready to fight.)  
Goten: Ready?  
Trunks: Ready.  
(They both turn super saiyan. Bulla and Vegeta are ready to fight.)  
Vegeta: OK. Let's go.  
(Vegeta unleashes an energy wave, Bulla screams and it hits her and gets brought down to the ground.)  
Vegeta: (angrily) That was pathetic! You didn't even block that! You probably can't even send one of your own back!  
Bulla: (getting up) I can!  
(She awkwardly sends a weak energy wave and it nearly hits Vegeta, who blocks it.)  
Vegeta: That's definitely an area we're going to have to work on.  
Break- End of the first half (Bulla is concentrating.)  
Vegeta: Concentrate. Feel the energy build up inside you- AND UNLEASH IT!  
(Bulla unleashes it unsteadily and it ends up being awkward again. Vegeta blocks it.)  
Vegeta: (angrily) No! No! No! Where's your self-control!  
(Meanwhile...in the fighting in the air, Gohan punches Pan and she punches him back. They both begin to continuously punch and kick each other. Pan unleashes an energy wave and Gohan dodges it and sends one back. It hurts Pan and sends her temporarily to the ground.  
Gohan goes down to see her.)  
Gohan: Hey. Are you OK?  
(Pan takes the chance to get up and punch him. Gohan blocks it and they begin to continuously punch and kick each other again; with Gohan winning.)  



End file.
